


The Other One

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Eavesdropping, John is Surpised, Multi, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Has More Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eldests Holmes brother of the three comes back and creates a frightening calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accepting the request

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is in a mood causing John to go for a walk, when an unexpected guest arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets an unexpected guest.

Sherlock walked through the door of the flat, stripping himself of his coat and scarf on the hooks, and threw himself onto the sofa. He needed to think.  _Desperately._

First; John is being utterly confusing.  _Again._

Second; a text he got at the crime scene.

**Can I crash at your place, little bro? -BSDH**

He almost replied immediately.  _Almost._

He pulled out his phone as it went off again and felt the corners of his lips twtch up. 

**Do not reply to Sherrinford. He might go away. MH**

At this, Sherlock opened the former message and replied. 

**Sure. SH**

Sherlock frowned at his screen. Was this really Sherrinford? Was this really his and Mycroft's older brother? His beloved brother? The same Holmes that ran away from home? Well, he was twenty-four so he didn't exactly  _run away._ But he just fell off the grid. No contact, no information, nothing. 

He faintly heard John huffing, trying to get his attention. He blinked back into the real world and slowly exited his mind realm and looked up at John, who was still standing in the doorway. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as an acknowledgment. John sighed and started slowly, as if choosing his words carefully as he speaks. 

"What was that back there?"

"What exactly are you referring to John? Please do be more specific." 

He didn't exactly want John to know about Sherrinford yet. 

"You-... You get a text then go all pale and just go all insensitive and just... Walk away. Why? What was in that text?"

Sherlock tries his best impression for indifference and shrugs, hoping that will be enough and John will just drop it. 

He doesn't. 

Instead, John stiffens his jaw slightly, almost unnoticeable if you weren't staring at his lips in your peripheral vision, and he sighs through his nose. He should probably interfere. But he  _can't._ Not when he's so very uncertain.

He can't tell John that he had to leave the crime scene because his presumed dead elder brother is asking for a place to 'crash'. He can't tell him that he had to physically hold back from squeal- screaming with joy to hear from his brother. That he might be able to see him. 

And that just seems to make him angrier. He nods curtly and turns to walk out. Sherlock nearly deflates. He really wanted John to be there for moral, and maybe even physical, support. He doesn't know whether he wants to cry or giggle. He settles on silence.

He desides to text Mycroft and rub in his face that Sherrinford is back to defend him like he did back when Sherlock was thirteen. 

**Too late. SH**

He smiles smugly at his phone and suddenly hears a knocking at the downstairs door. He scrambles to get it before Mrs. Hudson does. As his hand reaches the doorknob to the outside world, he realizes that he never gave Sherrinford his address. Curious, he opens the door, half expecting and half hoping it to be John saying he would stay. What he saw instead was a smug Mycroft leaning on his umbrella. 

Mycroft holds up his phone to their texts and says smoothly. "Thought so."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and walks back up the stairs to his flat, leaving the door open, not caring if Mycroft follows. He punches in his address to Sherrinford and presses send and plops down on his chair. He chances a glance back to doorway and sees Mycroft making his way to the flat. Sherlock childishly slides his armchair closer to John's and rests his feet on the seat. Mycroft scoffs and sits on the couch. They sit in silence and then both the Holmes brothers are startled by the knock on the door and the mousy, "Yoo-hoo," and both of them look up. Mrs. Hudson opens the door for the tall, pale, dark haired man and he walks in and Sherlock immediately stands and hugs him, recognizing his face instantly. Sherrinford hugs back and chuckles throatily. "Miss me?" Sherlock chuckles and nods and takes a deep breath in, taking in the faintly familiar scent that is his elder brother. 

Sherlock steps back and smiles a genuine smile, then straightens up and takes a deep breath in and looks at Mrs. Hudson and says kindly. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson. That will be all." She nods, smiling, and walks down to her own flat. 

Sherrinford smiles at him. "Thanks for letting me visit. Means a lot."

"Thank you for coming. Finally."

Sherrinford sighs. And gestures to the chairs and Sherlock sits in his leather seat, feeling giddy and kid-like. Sherrinford smiles at Mycroft and middle Holmes nods in return. Sherrinford bites at his lower lip and looks down. Mycroft stands and smoothly suggests, "tea?" And gets an unanimous head nod. Mycroft nods slowly and heads to the kitchen and makes tea.

Sherrinford looks around the flat and smiles warmly at Sherlock. "Nice place. Not as nice as back home though..." He smirks at Sherlock and Sherlock rolls his eyes. "There were people everywhere- all the time! Always cleaning up my experiments. " 

Sherrinford sighs and rests his head back. "Sherlock?" Said detective makes a small noise, acknowledging his elder brother. 

"Why do you have two chairs? Who's living with you I mean."

Sherrinford may not have deductive abilities but he knows how to ask the right questions, just like John. 

"The best person someone like me could ask."

"Ok. So where is said amazing person right now?"

Sherlock shrugs, not wanting to think about John on dates with various woman, or even in their beds. Sherrinford nods, feigning understanding and glances back to where Mycroft is still completely focused on making tea and he leans in. Sherlock leans closer in his chair and watches his eldest brother. Said brother whispers. "Do you like 'em? More than just friendship? And don't you dare lie to me William Sherlock. I saw the gleam in your eye when you talked about 'em." His smile increases as Sherlock's face reddens. 

 


	2. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock does some catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about switching POV's but decided against it. Tell me in the comments if I should do John's POV later on

Sherlock quickly brushed off the assumption as if Sherrinford was saying that frogs _moo'd._ Thankfully, Sherrinford decided to move forward and ignore Sherlock's obviously blushing face and seemed contented with letting Sherlock steer the conversation. 

Mycroft brought the tea and sat down on the couch watching the two brothers reunite. Sherlock then glanced at him accusingly and said, as nonchalantly as he could, shooting daggers with his eyes, "Myc kidnapped 'em on the first day." 

From his seat in his chair, Sherlock could see Mycroft frown; first in confusion, second trying to backtrack how and when the conversation was pointed at him, then third sending death glares at Sherlock. Who responded _very_   _maturely_  and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sherrinford sighed. "I'm not even gonna bother asking _why_ , Myc, because I doubt you've changed." Mycroft somehow looked proud and offended at the same time. _But..._  Sherrinford's voice rang in Sherlock's head as he waited for the usual following statement that usually held an inquiry to at least attempt to understand Mycroft's brain. But there was none.

Sherlock glanced at Mycroft and guessed his own looked as questioning as his older brother's did. Sherlock quickly glanced to John's chair, quietly questioning his favorite brother. 

Sherrinford was contentedly taking a very long sip of his tea with his eyes closed. Sherlock watched his oldest brother sigh as he swallowed a big gulp from the mug and get comfortable.

When Sherlock looked closer he could see the slightly greeting hair on the roots of Sherrinford's hair. He saw the wrinkles of worry on his forehead and how they- ever so slightly- went away as he got comfortable. 

Mycroft's voice startled him out of his, failure to make, deductions. "How many and how long ago?" 

Sherrinford opened his eyes, clearly as startled as Sherlock. "I-I don't... What do you mean?" Realization seemed to add ten years of age. "Oh..." Sherrinford nodded slowly and sighed. "I nearly forgot you did that deduction thing..." 

"'Ford..." Mycroft said, in a soft yet pushing voice, the voice he used on the youngest Holmes brother, ushering him to understand that Sherrinford wasn't coming back.

"One. And right before I left is when I found out she was pregnant."


End file.
